drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
12 Year Old Girl and a Donkey
The 12 Year Old Girl and a Donkey are two gag characters in the show that first appeared in the episode The Lemon-AIDS Walk. Captain Hero has recurrently told people about a sexual fantasy he has, involving a 12 year old girl and a donkey and in the episode The Lemon-AIDS Walk, they actually appeared as characters. Biography In the episode Hot Tub, Captain Hero told Spanky that he wishes there were more hot chicks in the house with them and wished for a hot black chick which coincidentally happened just before the debut of Foxxy Love. Believing that he summoned her through the front door by wishing for her, Captain Hero used this power for more of his sexual fantasies and wished for a 12 year old girl and a donkey and he stood there, watching the door, waiting for a long time, until he finally realized that she wouldn't come. In the episode The Lemon-AIDS Walk, Foxxy started a drug intervention for Captain Hero's steroid abuse and lured him downstairs by opening the door and calling out "Oh, you must be here to see Captain Hero because you are a 12 year old girl and a donkey." Captain Hero came rushing downstairs in excitement and said "What? Matthew Broderick and Sarah Jessica Parker are here?" only to find out, he had been suckered into going to the intervention. It was shortly after revealed that the 12 year old girl and a donkey were actually legit, as they were seen at the intervention where the 12 year old girl told him that steroids caused fits of rage. This set Captain Hero off and he attacked everyone in the room and killed them, including the 12 year old girl and a donkey. During his roid rage, he was seen punching the girl off the donkey and then socking the donkey in the face. The 12 year old girl and a donkey fought back, as the girl was rising on the donkey, screaming and holding a sword like in a joust. but then Captain hero impaled the donkey with a giant wooden pole and killed them both. Their dead corpses were later seen, lying on the ground. In the episode Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care, Captain Hero got a message from his 12 year old self in the past. When his past self told him that he was a 12 year old boy. He excitedly told him that he might be interested and asked him if he had a penis cutter and a donkey. This was a reference to his sexual perversion where he wanted to have the boy cut his penis off to allude to a vagina, so that it would seem like he's with a 12 year old girl, and also have a donkey in there to fulfill his fantasy. In the American Idol Parody Clip Show, the 12 year old girl and a donkey getting impaled and killed by Captain Hero from The Lemon-AIDS Walk was one of the clips during the montage of all of the members of the show who they've lost over the series. Category:Characters Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Eric Bauza Category:Grey DeLisle